


Skate-a-thon

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Omorashi, look it up if you aren't sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Yuri stuck on the ice at a skate-a-thon.





	Skate-a-thon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullBladderLemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullBladderLemons/gifts).



> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)
> 
> First off… this is a gift for Full Bladder Lemons aka Countess Eloise Von Lemons. As the receiver's name implies… this is an omo (omorashi) story. If you aren’t aware what that is, GO TO GOOGLE.  
> In line with my normal lack of tolerance for people being assholes, I will not tolerate any form of kinkshames on my stories. If it's not your thing, you were fucking WARNED. 
> 
> Second:  
> Koats 4 Kids obviously isn’t an actual organization, but I pulled the spelling from a popular charity in the USA... There are a ton of places that DO awesome things like collect and provide winter clothes for kids though… so it’s not a new idea. (Also, don’t toss old coats, donate to an awesome place near you)

“I am _not_ wearing that.”

“Oh come on Princess, I had it made special for you!”

“No. I gave in on the fucking princess shirt you found for me. I draw the line at a tiara.”

“Beka, tell-”

“Yuri, I'm wearing the bear ears, you can wear the crown”

“Yours actually looks _cool_ though.”

Otabek sighed before continuing on, “just put it on and let's get there before we're late. _Please._ ”

“Oh come on princess, I made sure it had tiger-”

“Pink and purple tiger stripes,” Yuri bit out, “and I had to remove the tutu Jeh Jeh.”

“I didn't know it would have that,” JJ added, but he didn’t look even remotely apologetic for it.

“It'd be easier to believe you if you weren't _laughing_ JJ,” Otabek shot at him.

They were all prepping for _Koats 4 Kids Skate-a-Thon._ It was an annual fundraiser for the charity Mr and Mrs Leroy had come up with when JJ first started skating and they noticed not every kid was well clothed on the free skate days.

At first, they just collected all their kid’s old gear and started to hand it out at the rink. Soon, it wasn’t enough and they roped their church into helping- and then when JJ was 14, he suggested using his fame to really help out and bring in more money and coats. At first, they weren’t sure, but once he talked the boy who was visiting into helping out too, they gave in.

So every year, right before he started competing, they held the skate-a-thon. This year would be the tenth year. It was the third year his friends had started visiting. They had to rent all three rinks out this time since he had roped in so many big names.

He was with Otabek and Yuri, and despite a very _angry_ text from the latter- they were  "The King, the Princess and the Bear." Victor and Yuuri had pulled in Christophe, naming themselves “Team Makkachin.” Phichit, Seung-Gil and Leo had formed “The Selfie Squad.” The coaches had formed a slightly larger team they decided to call “The Babysitter’s Club” after Celestino’s niece had come up with it (and pouted until the surly coaches gave in.)

The rules were simple- one member of the team must always be on the ice, any fall must be examined by the doctors on site and no purposely knocking into each other.

They used to have a rule about singles and doubles only for jumps… but when you have a rink full of boys who like to show off, it’s a pointless rule. Now they just said one of your coaches had to give the okay for anything you’d use in competition.

The main rink was basically all the senior skaters, the second and third had more of the amateurs to avoid injuries to the competitive teams. Some of the skaters with younger siblings would grab the hands of the younger spectators and bring them out for a few laps and tons of selfies.

They had turned the building next door into a makeshift camp for the older skaters and coaches, shoving all the spare rental skates and maintenance equipment off to the sides and filling the open spaces with mattresses. The other participants were crashing in the halls and stands.

Beyond that, it was a free for all. Most of the coaches had _strongly recommended_ the skaters take it in 2-3 hour shifts depending on how many tricks they were showing off and how far into the two-day event they were.

They had made it through the first day and Yuri was glad to be in his normal warm-up gear now. Otabek had taken pity on his younger boyfriend after one of the younger fans had shown up wearing the same shirt, only she _hadn’t_ removed the tutu.

There was now a photo of the trio with the little girl that Phichit had tagged with _#twinning #otapliroy._

The little girl thought it was the coolest thing ever, Yuri was a little less pleased with the confirmation that JJ had bought him a shirt made for _very_ young girls. He wasn’t actually convinced it wasn’t a custom-made reproduction at this point- he wouldn’t actually put it past _either_ of his boyfriends to pay for something like that. Especially with the very sparkly tiara he was currently wearing.

He had just taken the ice and sent Otabek off to catch some sleep with a kiss. JJ had taken a shift at the donations table aka selfie central. Each of the skaters had signed up for two hours and agreed to take photos with any fan bringing in coats, gloves or hats. JJ had a line halfway around the building waiting for him already.

Yuri was unfortunately on the ice for the first hour with Yakov and Victor. Both were reminding him to drink every chance they got. The water girl had filled up his leopard print bottle twice already and it was only 50 minutes into his three-hour shift. Yakov left the ice a little before Victor and luckily Celestino had been more worried about his own skaters, so Yuri could pace himself a little more.

By the time Christophe’s coach was on the ice, Yuri was pretending that he was too bored to do any tricks- but really he was counting the minutes until he could sprint to the bathroom and _finally_ piss.

Unfortunately, Lilia had talked to the coach and told him to make sure Yuri kept himself hydrated. There were only so many times he could pretend to take a sip before people noticed the water bottle wasn’t being refilled.

So with ten minutes left on the ice, he had been told to chug at least half of the bottle or Yakov would be called over. Yuri _really_ didn’t want to have Yakov come over- the lecture would just prolong his bathroom trip.

He could hear the fans whining about JJ leaving the selfie station and was doing small circles near the exit so he could swap out ASAP.

“I promise, I’ll pull another shift tomorrow for everyone who didn’t make it through now! I have to go skate for a bit though.” Yuri heard JJ shouting as he walked up to the rink.

He took one final big lap before he heard a crash and some French that he was sure would have the Leroy’s ready to lecture JJ.

He sped over to where Christophe and JJ were untangling on the ice. Yuuri had already stepped out to relieve Christophe.

“Hey, Yurio, help me get them untangled,” Yuuri yelled as he walked up, seeing the two men trying to get their necklaces undone.

JJ had been fully decorated by the fans and Christophe… well… he had a giant plush of Makkachin that was currently tangled up in JJ’s many gifts.

Yuri knelt down on the ice, trying to ignore the way leaning forward added pressure to his already full bladder and the way the ice on his knees was starting to melt a little, wetting his pants and making him feel worse.

It took a little longer than it should have, but once they got JJ and Christophe on their feet, Yuri was ready to snap on his guards and run to the nearest bathroom. He was hoping to make it before a spot appeared that wasn’t on his knees.

Just as he lifted his foot, Celestino reminded them all that the rules said JJ and Christophe had to see the doctors- so both Yuris needed to stay on the ice or their teams would be out of the running for the awards at the end.

Which, really, wasn’t a huge thing- it was basically down to bragging rights. Goofy titles like “the best selfie” or “the crowd favourite” or “the best trick.”

But Yuri would _never_ give up bragging rights.

Especially not to _Katsudon_ ’s team.

So he slid over behind the wall and quickly adjusted his pants to pull a little pressure off of his bladder. He could feel the pain starting to edge in, and if he took off his coat everyone would likely see the strange bump on his normally flat stomach.

Yuuri tossed an arm around Yuri which earned a growl about _picking up bad habits from the old man_. He just laughed and kept a slow pace around the rink without letting go.

“I’ll keep it slow until they get back, you must be tired.”

“Tch, I don’t need your pity Katsudon.”

That earned another chuckle as Yuuri slowly skated them around the rink.

Yuri kept glancing up at the clock, trying to figure out exactly _how long_ it was going to take. The gentle pain had slowly gotten worse and it was to the point where he was considering someone to go wake Beka up.

But he _knew_ they all needed as much sleep as they could get since all three of them were roped into the setup… Mrs Leroy was rather insistent that _her son and his boyfriends were such gentlemen they’d never leave the old church ladies to do all the setup alone_. Which lead to being up until 4 AM assembling tables to make the maple syrup snow candy.

He had learned some new swear words as the three worked into the early morning, passing out for three hours before coming back to finish hanging streamers. The memory made him chuckle which caused a jolt to his bladder.

His reaction to the new pain made Yuuri look over, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!”

“No, I don’t think you are. Should we get Otabek up? I’m sure he wouldn’t-”

“I said I’m fine, I can hold it until JJ comes back. He said nothing was wrong so it shouldn’t take too much longer.”

“Hold it? Yuri do you have to-”

“Shut _UP_. Damn it not everyone needs to know.”

“I think the current _potty dance skate_ you’re doing is alerting everyone without my help…”

“What I’m not- fuck.”

He was trying to figure out a less obvious way to hold off when he felt an arm wrap around him and pull him in close- and damn it he didn’t need that pressure!

“Oi, hamster boy, back off.”

“Oh, Yuuuuuuuuuuuuurio, you let my Yuuri hold you- why not me?”

“Tsh, I’ve just given up on Katsudon and old man giving me my personal space.”

“So I just need to wear you down!” He said, pulling out his phone and trying to get a good angle with his hand still a little too close to Yuri’s bladder, pressing them close together. A small whimper from Yuri brought the situation back to Yuuri’s attention.

“Maybe we should go behind him Phichit… instead of trying to get us in a line without the stick.”

“Oh, good point… here, Yurio, you take it.”

“That’s not my name hamster boy.”

Phichit just laughed and went to wrap his arms around Yuri’s waist from behind, but was intercepted by Yuuri who kindly directed his arms up to his shoulders.

Another five minutes passed of Yuri and Yuuri slowly making their way around the rink. It had gotten to the point where Yuuri was skating circles around Yuri, pushing and pulling to keep him in motion. Every time he jostled the younger skater a bit too much, he would growl.

He had just let out one of those growls when JJ came up to the edge of the rink to let them know he was cleared so they could stay near the exit.

Yuuri let out a shout to Christophe before he could get too far, “HEY! Can you, uh… give me a few minutes?”

“You need me back on the ice?”

Yuuri sent a look to the bathroom then down at his skates and Yuri realized he was pretending to need to go so that Yuri wouldn’t be embarrassed.

“Oh, oh… yeah sure, go on then…”

“Um, okay, Yurio can you…” and he leaned into the younger blonde.

JJ had been watching the scene and hurried to get onto the ice, kneeling as they exited to help with their covers.

Yuuri leaned into Yuri and kept their pace slow, trying to whisper things about how they were almost there and how he was doing good. He closed his eyes and focused on not pissing himself in the middle of the rink. Yuri probably would have snapped at the little whispers if it wasn’t _helping_ so much. But it was, and he was sure he’d _never_ live this down, but right now he wasn’t going to give up the comfort from the other skater.

“Okay, just a few more feet.”

Yuuri reached forward to open the door and they both shuffled inside.

Yuri detached and headed right to the urinal as Yuuri leaned his back against the door, keeping his secret safe.  Though, he wouldn’t be surprised if the splashing as the stream started could be heard from outside.

And he would be _really_ shocked if the groan from Yurio didn’t breach the thin door.

Once it flipped into a moan, Yuuri was blushing. He had known Yurio for almost 5 years and had only heard that sound _twice_ . Once was when he first tasted katsudon at the onsen… and the other was when he and Victor had discovered Yurio was definitely _not_ a virgin- a morning they simply pretended that none of the five skaters remembered.

Yuri had finally finished and washed his hands before he turned around, glaring at Yuuri, “Go on then.”

“Wha-what?” Yuuri wasn’t sure what had caused the glare.

“I know you want to make a comment, go on.”

“Why would I make a comment?”

“Because you just spent twenty minutes keeping me upright so I didn’t piss myself… and then you pretended-”

“Yurio, I wouldn’t do that. You’re one of my closest friends. That’s what friends do for each other.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Now, why don’t you head next door and cuddle your Beka-Bear?”

“How do you-”

“I’d rather _not_ relive how I know that nickname Yurio. Let's go. I’m sure Chris is about ready to pass out too.”

As they were about to head out, Yuri grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, “Thanks. I’m not… just thanks.”

“Anytime.”

 


End file.
